millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Understand? Understand!
Understand? Understand! is an original duet song performed by Kousaka Umi and Tanaka Kotoha. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Wonderful Days! Tobikonde Delicious! Wonderful Time! Houbatte Delicious! Heibon tekitou souiu fuuchou issaigassai hourinagete Hitamuki ni nacchae Kyuukyoku ieba bunbu o ryoudou + PURAIBEETO RAIBU juujitsu sasete…! "Makezugirai" datte homekotoba Hyoukakijun iroiro dakedo Choose! Only, Really, Very... zenbu One! Yokubori de itai ga MOTTOO watashi no susume! Mekurumeku WANDAFURU DEIZU saikou o kanjiyou Oishii koto nokosazu choudai... Delicious! Delicious! Nozomu no wa WANDAFURU TAIMU wakatte iru desho? Kimi no HAATO mo ichiban daiji na "suki" shika iranai Understand? You Understand? Wonderful Days! Kakenukete Delicious! Wonderful Time! Itsudatte Delicious! Donna shunkan datte Actor kidocchaeba Let's on stage! Tokimeki wa joujou Kirei kawaii ryou tori na KOODE (Wow!) Namaiki ni kikonashitara Shisen kugizuke… hora ne dare yori mo Motto suteki ni natte mitai no Negaigoto wa zenbu kanaetai! Always! Kanousei atsumete Alright! Kirameki ni kaete Jump! Maybe, Maybe, Maybe...Study it! Dakyou nante shinai yo ne zettai jibun o shinjite ――― mayowazu susume! Kagayaku yo BURIRIANTO DEIZU honki dashite ikou "Nito ou mono" nante jinkusu wa... Delete! Delete! DEZAATO ni BURIRIANTO NAITO tsureteitte RANDEVUU Sekaijuu de ichiban no keshiki misete kureru desho darling... Dokidoki shitai no Every time!! Mekurumeku WANDAFURU DEIZU saikou o kanjiyou Oishii koto nokosazu choudai... Delicious! Delicious! Nozomu no wa WANDAFURU TAIMU wakatte iru desho? Kimi no HAATO mo ichiban daiji na "suki" dake tewatashite yo ne Do you Do you Do you… Understand? Do you Do you Do you… Understand? Do you Do you Do you… Understand? Yes, Understand! Wonderful Days! Tobikonde Delicious! Wonderful Time! Houbatte Delicious! Wonderful Days! Kakenukete Delicious! Wonderful Time! Kuchizukete Delicious! |-| Kanji= Wonderful Days！ 飛び込んで Delicious！ Wonderful Time！ ほおばって Delicious！ 平凡適当そういう風潮　一切合切放り投げて ひたむきになっちゃえ 究極言えば文武を両道＋プライベートライフ充実させて…！ “負けず嫌い”だって褒めコトバ 評価基準色々だけど Choose！ Only, Really, Very…全部 One！ よくばりでいたいがモットー　私のススメ！ めくるめくワンダフル・デイズ　最高を感じよう 美味しいトコ残さず頂戴… Delicious！ Delicious！ 望むのはワンダフル・タイム　分かっているでしょ？ キミのハートも一番大事な「スキ」しかイラナイ Understand？ You Understand？ Wonderful Days！ 駆け抜けて Delicious！ Wonderful Time！ いつだって Delicious！ どんな瞬間だって Actor 気取っちゃえば Let's on stage！　トキメキは上々 キレイ可愛い両取りなコーデ (Wow！) ナマイキに着こなしたら 視線くぎづけ…ホラね　誰よりも もっと素敵になってみたいの 願いごとは全部叶えたい！ Always！ 可能性集めて Alright！ キラメキに変えて Jump！ Maybe, Maybe, Maybe…Study it！ 妥協なんてしないよね絶対　ジブンを信じて―――迷わずススメ！ かがやくよブリリアント・デイズ　ホンキ出して行こう “ニ兎追うもの”なんてジンクスは…　Delete！ Delete！ デザートにブリリアント・ナイト　連れて行ってランデヴー 世界中で一番の景色　見せてくれるでしょ Darling…♪ ドキドキしたいの Every time！！ めくるめくワンダフル・デイズ　最高を感じよう 美味しいトコ残さず頂戴…　Delicious！ Delicious！ 望むのはワンダフル・タイム　分かっているでしょ？ キミのハートの一番大事な「スキ」だけ手渡してよね Do you Do you Do you… Understand？ Do you Do you Do you… Understand？ Do you Do you Do you… Understand？ Yes, Understand！ Wonderful Days！ 飛び込んで Delicious！ Wonderful Time！ ほおばって Delicious！ Wonderful Days！ 駆け抜けて Delicious！ Wonderful Time！ くちづけて Delicious！ |-| English= Wonderful days! Bursting out with deliciousness! Wonderful time! Stuff your cheeks with deliciousness! Toss aside the ebb and flow of your everyday life And focus your attention on a single thing! My final goal is to balance learning and fighting and live my private life to the fullest...! I'll take "she hates losing" as a compliment! There are lots of ways to judge your life, but you gotta choose! Only, really, very... All in one! "I want it all" is my motto, it's my advice! These dazzling wonderful days are the best Give me everything tasty... Delicious! Delicious! Hopes lead to wonderful times, you know, right? You don't need anything other than what you love the most Understand? You understand? Wonderful days! Dash through, delicious! Wonderful time! It's always delicious! No matter when, if you behave like an actress Life's a stage! Your excitement will be at the max Pick an outfit that's both pretty and cute, wow! If you get confident and deck yourself out, No one will be able to look away... Hey, you'll be the center of attention! I want to be more wonderful I want all my dreams to come true! Always! Grab every possibility, alright! And sparkle as you fulfill them, jump! Maybe, maybe, maybe... Study it! Never give in; believe in yourself no matter what- advance without losing control! Sparkle, my brilliant days! Give it your all and go "You can't have your cake and eat it too" take that jinx and... Delete! Delete! My dessert is a brilliant night, take me along on a rendezvous You'll show me the best sights, right, Darling...?♪ I want my heart to pound every time!! These dazzling wonderful days are the best Give me everything tasty... Delicious! Delicious! Hopes lead to wonderful times, you know, right? Don't give away what you love the most Do you Do you Do you… Understand? Do you Do you Do you… Understand? Do you Do you Do you… Understand? Yes, Understand! Wonderful days! Bursting out with deliciousness! Wonderful time! Stuff your cheeks with deliciousness! Wonderful days! Dash through, delicious! Wonderful Time! Your kiss is delicious! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 06 (sung by: Kousaka Umi x Tanaka Kotoha) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 Starlight Theater (sung by: Kousaka Umi) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @FUKUOKA (performed by: Ueda Reina and Taneda Risa) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @MAKUHARI Day 2 (performed by: Ueda Reina and Amamiya Sora) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kousaka Umi Category:Tanaka Kotoha